The Colorectal Screening Capacity Building Conference purpose is to develop a blueprint for building the need capacity to allow our Arizona and New Mexican populations to be adequately screened for colorectal cancer. Barriers will be addressed as well as developing statewide initiatives. Constituents from Arizona (American Cancer Society and University of Arizona) and New Mexico (New Mexico Medical Society and New Mexico Department of Health) will co-host this conference. Through its development of a comprehensive, five-year state cancer plan and a statewide Clinical Prevention Initiative, New Mexico brings to this regional partnership a wealth of experience to be shared with Arizona as it develops its won cancer plan. Additionally, the similarities Arizona and New Mexico share with regard to incidence of colon cancer, demographics and economic, geographic and cultural barriers to screening make them natural partners in developing this joint initiative to improve both states' capacities for colorectal screening. STATEMENT OF REQUEST FOR PARTIAL SUPPORT: The Planning Committee would like to request partial support from the National Cancer Institute to offset the cost of hosting this conference. Other funding sources are also being pursed, including the pharmaceutical and medical equipment industries, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, and private sources such as the American Cancer Society. DATE AND LOCATION OF MEETING: The purposed date for the conference is Friday, November 14, 2003 in Phoenix, Arizona at a hotel site to be determined. EXPECTED NUMBER OF PARTICIPANTS: Approximately 100 participants will be asked to join and collaborate with 25 being from New Mexico. Registered participants will represent health care providers, health care systems, state entities, and the public. FOCUS: The main focus of the meeting will be to work together identifying common problems and barriers to colorectal cancer screenings among all populations, including lagging screening capacity, as well as defining solutions to overcome these barriers. Continued capacity building and future collaboration will also be woven into this conference to serve as a stone to build upon in the future.